teacher and student
by Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Cutie
Summary: yuugi is at a club, yami is at a club to the sleep together, yuugi is a teacher yami is a student ... you'll see once you read it  bad sumary goodish story


yugioh yaoi cutie: hello I back with my first chaptered fanfic

yami: lemon?

yugioh yaoi cutie: always

yuugi: (/) is it ... saucy?

yugioh yaoi cutie: very

**~~CHAPTER 1; ONE NIGHT STAND?~~**

**- yuugi's P.O.V -**

I was in a club that Joey suggested, apparently it was a perfect place to meet hot guys, that's where he met Seto after all so I thought why not give it a go couldn't hurt. Anyway I was at the bar ordering my drink when this incredibly attractive man sat beside me.

He looked sort of like me by he was more defined and his eye's where the deepest shade of crimson I've ever seen, he wore a dark grey t-shirt with crystal castles in white writing and a sad face also in white, he also wore tight black skinny jeans that really showed off those awesome legs of his, if you saw him believe me you wouldn't want to stop.

He looked at me and I went as red as his eyes, but all he did was chuckle, we stared at each-other for a good minute be for he said "guess what." he had a baritone voice and it surprisingly suited him.

It took me a second before I said "what?" slightly confused.

"nothing I just wanted to talk to you." he smirked I could swear I practically jizzed at that beautiful smile of his.

I giggled at his previous statement about wanting to talk to me, I started to twist my one of my bangs.

"my names yami sennen, and you are?"

"my name is yuugi mouto... um I like your name... yami." I said whilst taking a sip out of my drink.

"well if you like my name, you should hear my number" I coughed a little before blushing again, I mean seriously how could any one be so sexy, I was getting turned on just listening to him.

"how about we see how to night goes first." I said attempting to look sexy, which surprisingly worked because he blush ever so slightly before gently kissing me on the lips. When the kiss finally broke I was speechless mainly cause it was so good.

"how about we go to my place and finish this off?" I purred

"I like the sound of that" yami said whilst biting his lip as I led him out the club.

- **AT YUUGI'S HOUSE, normal P.O.V**-

As soon as they got into the house yami pushed yuugi against the door and began to kiss him wildly before slowly kissing him down his jaw line.

"yami stop." yuugi giggled

"why should I we both know where this is going to end up." he protested still licking yuugi's neck.

"yeah but I would prefer to take this into the bedroom." he moaned

"fine." yami said with a pout, stopping his actions.

"don't pout, you'll get what you want soon enough." he said guiding yami up to his room, he sat on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"c'mon big boy, you still want it?"

"Mmm-hmm" yami needingly jump on top of yuugi bringing him to lie down on the bed before roughly kissing him again. Yuugi opened his mouth inviting yami's tongue to enter, which yami happily excepted. Yuugi moaned in-between the kissing as their tongues twisted and twirled together in a sensual harmony before yami released him.

yuugi was left panting for their kiss was air consuming.

"look at you, so flustered all ready." yami continued "and you ain't seen nothing yet." he smirked, yuugi still panting, smiled at the fact that yami was just as horny as he was.

- **lemon starts here, so no likely no looky **-

Yami began to kiss down yuugi's neck hitting a soft spot. yuugi let out a slight moan as yami kept nipping at this sensitive area before releasing his neck leaving a love bite on his neck.

"your so beautiful." he purred before removing yuugi's shirt revealing his soft creamy skin, he gazed at his small pink nipples before taking One of them in his mouth, yuugi let out a moan as yami bit his nipple gently and fondled the other.

"y-yami ... m-more" stuttered yuugi

"as you wish" he began to bite yuugis nipples harder causing him to moan louder, as soon as yami was satisfied he changed to the other nipple. "Mmm Ahh, yami!" he cried as yami bit him even harder. He released yuugi's nipple from his mouth and licked down his torso circling his navel (once). He glanced down at yuugi's member, throbbing though his jeans. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs revealing his small creamy member, yami chuckled at his penis thinking 'mine's bigger'.

"yami ... please just do it already im on fire." yuugi moaned

Yami obeyed and began to lick yuugi's penis up and down before circling the head, yuugi let out a cry as a warmth surrounded his member. Yami looked up at him and began to suck faster and faster, he moan whilst suck on yuugi's member causing yuugi's member to vibrate slightly this cycle went on for about a minuet before yuugi felt himself coming to a release, he started to move his hips thrusting into yami's mouth, yami sucked harder as he felt yuugi thrusting his mouth.

"y-yami I'm coming." he cried he sucked harder and faster and yuugi pushed faster, "yami~" he exclaimed as his seed filled yami's mouth.

Yami licked his lips swallowing all of his essence before yuugi pounced on top of him feeling his hard erection unearth his testicles. Yuugi began to tease him by moving back and forth on top of his penis, yami began to blush as yuugi feeling the hot friction that separated his penis from yuugi's.

"will you play with me to?"

"of course." yuugi smiled as he unzipped yami's hot skinny jeans revealing a large budge hidden inside bright red briefs with signs saying _'hot stuff', _yuugi giggled at this and couldn't help but go "ouch" as soon as he touched it.

"I know right." yami chuckled

Yuugi removed his briefs and yamis penis flicked up, it looked as hard as a rock yuugi thought.

"yuugi... do something already I'm hot" yami moaned

yuugi obeyed and began to rub yamis hard member causing yami to blush further, yami moaned as yuugi rubbed the tip of his penis. He panted faster and faster as precum seeped out the head and on to yuugi's finger tips.

"looks like you really are eager" he giggle

"I cant help it I just gave you a blow-job, what do you expect?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at yami's sudden cheekiness and pouted slightly before taking yami in his mouth making yami moan, yuugi moved his head faster and faster making him moan louder and louder.

"yuugi, it feels good~" he moaned

Yuugi removed his mouth from yami's penis and said "this is what you wanted isnt it?"

"revenge?.. so mean" chuckled yami, yuugi smiled and once again took yami's dick into his mouth

"y-yuugi, I'm Cumming." he stuttered, yuugi sucked and sucked until yami spilled his seed into yuugi's mouth, yuugi pulled away and ended up getting cum all over his face.

Yami chuckled at the sight of this pure looking man with his essence all over his face, yuugi looked up at him and pouted before saying "what's so funny?"

"you just look so sexy with my cum all over your beautiful face

"is this the part where you where you take me?"

"oh no no no this is where you get on all four's and i prepare you." he smiled

Yuugi did as told and got on all four's with his rear end facing yami of course, yami bit his lip as he saw yuugi's beautiful wet entrance just begging for his big hard-on to penetrate it, he licked his lip's before gently nipping at the soft flesh surrounding his entrance. Yami licked it gently cause a moan to escape from yuugi's mouth, he kept licking and licking before slowly entering it with his tongue. Yuugi panted and moaned at his actions becoming more turned on yuugi began to masturbate arousing himself feather, yami put a finger inside him and began to slowly finger him as yuugi consumed his fingers.

Yami put in another finger and began to stretch him, preparing him for his huge

cock.

"are you ready yuugi?"

"y-yes do it ... I'm burning up here." he begged

Yami took his fingers out of him and began to gently prod yuugi's entrance causing him to go crazy.

"yami stop teasing I'm ready just do it all ready." begged yuugi

Yami chuckled slightly and forcefully thrusted into yuugi causing his head to flick up (dramatically).

"so ... hot" moaned yami

"do it... your already in, fuck me senseless" yuugi panted

Yami smiled and began to thrust into him, as yuugi continued to jerk him-self off.

"ooo... oohhh yeah like that ... harder." he panted

"so ... so ... hot" yami moaned as he slammed into his prostate. they kept this going for around a few good minutes until they both could feel a release coming. yami hissed as yuugi's walls began to clamp on his erection, yami thrusted as hard as he could before making a cute little noise (he went 'nyan~').

"yuugi I'm coming" he cried.

"m-me too ... I can feel it." he moaned

yami continued to thrust until he met his release as did yuugi, they both cried each others names before that moment arrived.

**-lemon no over (/) -**

Both yami and yuugi were left tense for a good 20 seconds until yami collapsed on top yuugi, they were both a panting wreck.

"so~." yami panted "is this the part where I kiss you good bye?" he asked still out of breathe

"no~ " he sang back "this is the part where I get you hard and we go for another round."

Yami smiled and they began to kiss deeply, continuing another round of sexual pleasure.

**~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~**

yuugi: whoa that was hot (/)

yami: i know yugioh yaoi cutie update soon

yugioh yaoi cutie: I will, don't worry.

R&R PLEASE OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE


End file.
